


That one fic that no one asked for (aka bellamy's been talking to Clarke the whole time too)

by Sami28214



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Season 4 Spoilers, The Ark, The Delinquents, blarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami28214/pseuds/Sami28214
Summary: Hey Princess, it's Bellamy.





	That one fic that no one asked for (aka bellamy's been talking to Clarke the whole time too)

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because I wanted to make my friend cry after the season 4 finale. Enjoy!

Day 56: Hey princess. We all miss you; like I've been saying for a couple of months now. Raven thinks that it's dumb that I still talk to you every day, but I tell her that you keep me grounded. Grounded. An oxymoron. 

Day 92: Hey princess, it's Bellamy. I don't know who else you would think this would be, but who knows? Maybe some other night bloods survived. I hope they did. I hope you're not alone.

Day 172: Hey princess, I saw a shooting star this morning- didn't know you could see then from space- and thought about you. Remember our unity day? I know what to wish for now. 

Day 321: Hey princess, guess what? Monty and Harper want to get married. We have no idea how that's going to happen, because none of us are officiants, and Monty wants it to be offical, but this is so great. Probably the happiest I've been since... well, since i left you.

Day 509: Hey princess, I miss you. I don't think the others quite get how much I miss you. You're my best friend. 

Day 730: Hey princess, it's been two whole years. I thought that by now I'd be crazy. Maybe I am. I still count the days. I found your old cell in prison block. That's where I mark the days. Next to all your beautiful drawings. Will you draw me?

Day 791: Hey princess, I'm going to be an uncle! Can you believe Murphy is going to be a dad? I didn't know who was going to puke more when he and Emori found out. 

Day 1041: Hey princess, it's a girl. Emori thought she had peed when her water broke, and Murphy kept running around telling Raven to boil water. I caught the baby, and Clarke, it made me remember why I like living.

Day 1210: Hey princess, I am so tired of algae. And of taking thirty second showers. Wash half your hair today, the other half next time, and your body the time after. I can't live like this forever. Hopefully I won't have to.

Day 1289: Hey princess, Raven and Monty are trying out a new source of fuel. It's super complicated, and will take a few years to complete, but hey, we have all the time in the world right now.

Day 1326: Hey princess, Amethyst is crawling everywhere now. Yesterday she crawled under Raven's bunk. It nearly scared her half the death when she heard her giggling.

Day 1398: Hey princess, I don't know why I haven't realized this sooner, but I'm in love with you. I have been for a while actually.... I don't know why, but I feel a little embarassed. Which makes no sense because you're my best friend. I love you. Clarke Griffen.

Day 1406: Hey princess, do you know how Octavia is? I miss her so much. Seeing little Amy crawling around makes me miss the days when O was little like that. Today was her birthday. Amy's, not O's. Harper thought we should have cake, but Echo kept insisting that she wouldn't remember it anyway.

Day 1461: Hey princess, one more year. Can you believe it? One more year and I'll be able to hold you again. Is your hair still as soft? Do your eyes still light up when you laugh? One more year. In the grand scheme of all of this it doesn't seem like much.

Day 1501: Hey princess, Echo and Raven keep trying to "prepare me" for when we get down there again. They think you're really dead. Of course they think I'm crazy. Because after all this time I still talk to you every day. But Clarke, I know you're still alive. I know it like I know I love you. I can feel it. 

Day 1568: Hey princess, I'm not going to lie, it's been a rough day. These are the days that make me want to give up. Today Raven realized that we wouldn't have enough fuel to make it to earth by the time our five years are up. And that even by the time we would have enough we wouldn't be on the right side of the planet. So... stay posted. We'll figure this out. I promise. 

Day 1682: Hey princess, I wish you could've been here today. I wish you could've been here everyday actually, but today Raven smiled for the first time in months. She threw her arms around my neck and I twirled her around because she is a genuis. She figured it out. We won't have to spend three extra years in space. Only one. And one is a hell of a lot better than three. 

Day 1723: Hey princess, Amy is talking so much now. Her favorite words are tree, bird and bell. Monty is so jealous because I'm her favorite uncle. Raven keeps saying that raven is a type of bird, which makes her Amy's favorite aunt, but no one's buying that anytime soon.

Day 1795: Hey princess, sometimes I feel like that guy I was back when we were in charge of all the delinquents. Murphy threw his algae at a wall today, and Echo broke down in tears the other day because she misses walking in the forest and how cold snow is. I wish you were here to help me be who I need to be.

Day 1826: Hey princess, ... so.Today's the day. Or was. I wonder if you were waiting for us. I wonder if you were looking at the sky hoping for us to fall from it. I hope you weren't too dissapointed. We'll be there in a year. Hopefully. I love you. It's true what they say. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

Day 1897: Hey princess, I'm wondering what the effects of radiation are. How's your brain? I guess what I'm really trying to ask is do you remember me?

Day 1961: Hey princess, Harper and Monty want to have a baby, but they don't think it would be a good idea given our current sircumstances. I agree, but I can't help but wonder how you feel about the subject. Do you want kids? With me?

Day 2080: Hey princess, I was wondering if we had ever met on the ark what would have happened. I think that we would've fallen in love under any sircumstances. How's O? Are they out of the bunker yet?

Day 2199: Hey princess, guess what? I'm coming home.


End file.
